I'll Follow You Until the End of Time
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: I stared down at the head stone, bearing the words; “Here lies Jared Frio, somewhat missed.” I laughed bitterly at the words through tears. Those words were lies.


_AN: This story takes place in the Sims 3 for the PC. I don't own the Sims 3, the characters, or places. I do own the plot, and the mother, Cailur, Joshua, and Lily. Thank you for reading._

I stared down at the head stone, bearing the words; "Here lies Jared Frio, somewhat missed."

I laughed bitterly at the words through tears. Those words were lies. He would be missed, so much. He left his two sons behind, his daughter, and his wife. She heard sobs behind her, and turned around, to see her two sons, holding onto their sister, as she continued to cry. His other daughter, Krystal, from his other girlfriend, stood off to the side, arms around her body, staring at the stone through teary eyes.

I looked back down at the head stone, which was near his ex-girlfriends head stone. I would be placed on the other side of him, when I died. I glared unhappily at the words on the stone and changed them.

"Here lies Jared Frio, beloved father and husband."

Cailur and Joshua walked up to me, holding Lily. They were twins, and as hard as they were to raise, Jared was so happy having his boys. And then when I was pregnant with Lily, Jared would strut around town, singing and whistling. Cailur stared down at the stone, smiling, tears streaming down his face, placing a gift on the top.

Cailur had written many books, and his gift to his late father, was the book he wrote that his father loved the most. Joshua placed the plastic football he and his father used to play with for hours, from when he was a child to a teen. Lily placed her favorite stuffed animal in front of the tomb, and I cried, grabbing her from Joshua, holding her close to me. Cailur and Joshua, pulled a sobbing me and a wailing Lily into a hug.

"It's OK, mom," Cailur whispered soothingly into my ear. Joshua rubbed circles on my back, as Lily held me tightly around my neck. I set down Lily, and I pulled away from Cailur and Joshua, and headed towards Krystal.

"Are you gonna be alright?" I asked, placing a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm staying with my uncle and cousin Tanya," she said wiping her eyes.

I nodded, and broke barriers. She may be Jared's daughter, and not mine, but I pulled her into a hug. She broke down and hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Why did they both have to die?!" she cried, "And he died from a fire! He was a freaking cook for a living! How does a cook catch themselves on fire?!"

She stopped talking, as it became hard for her to talk through the tears, and her throat started hurting. I didn't say anything, unsure of how to explain how unfair life is. We broke our hug, when Krystal felt a hand on her shoulder. We both looked at her uncle, his face was red, and Tanya, who had her face buried in his neck.

"We should be heading home, Tanya fell asleep, and you both have school in the morning."

Krystal nodded. I knew she was on the honor roll, and she wanted to stay, even if she was miserable tomorrow.

"Krystal," I said quietly.

She looked at me.

"If you ever need to talk, you can call me, or you can come over."

She nodded, smiling, "Thank you."

I nodded, turning around to my family, ushering them to walk to the car.

"You have school too, all of you."

Lily sniffled, holding her hands out for me to pick her up. She was getting sleepy. I could see it in her face, as her eyes started drooping, and she laid her head down on my shoulder. Cailur and Joshua followed, keeping silent. We all piled in the car, Cailur driving, I didn't trust myself at the moment, and Cailur was always a careful driver. He got us home safely and parked in the garage, as Joshua and I got out.

"Come on," I said putting a hand on Joshua's shoulder and leading him inside.

I walked upstairs, to put Lily in her bed.

"Daddy," she muttered, "Read me a story like you always do."

I bit my lip and held back tears. She was talking in her sleep, but her father had always read her a story before bed. I kissed her forehead, and left the room, her lights turning off, the moon glowing through the window, making sure she didn't get scared of the dark.

I walked downstairs, to see Joshua finishing homework, and Cailur helping him, sitting at the kitchen table.

I smiled, "Look at my baby boys, helping each other with homework." They both smiled at me, before resuming their discussion. I grinned, before sitting down.

"Mom," Cailur said quietly, "Have you thought about going into retirement?"

I looked sharply up at Cailur, "What?"

"Well, you are getting ready to be an elder, and I was asking if you were going to go into retirement."

"No," I said linking my fingers, "Why would I do that? How would we get money if I did that?"

"We'd both get jobs, and then you'd be able to take care of Lily better if you were home all day."

"I'm not going to retire yet boys."

They both looked at me.

"Boys, I'm going to be fine. I will retire, but not the second I turn into an elder."

They smiled at me, before finishing Joshua's homework.

"Off to bed," I said, kissing each of their foreheads, "Schools tomorrow. And you should have did your homework yesterday."

My boys had put their homework for the weekend off till the last second again.

"I love you," I told them, as they headed to their separate rooms. I headed up the stairs, and then laid in bed. All the lights went out, but I couldn't sleep. It was weird not having Jared laying beside me. I sniffled and sat up. I got dressed and headed for my car. The car neither of my sons could drive. I got in, and started slowly towards the cemetery. I hugged my self, watching as the ghosts came out of their graves. I walked in quietly, the ghosts ignoring me. I sat down and watched as the ghosts mingled with each other. I watched people come in and talk to those they loved and missed.

I jumped as I felt someone sit down beside me. I covered my mouth as I saw Jared sitting beside me, staring straight ahead.

"Lily misses you," I said, quietly, as he stared at me, "And Cailur and Joshua are wanting me to retire, so that way I can spend time with Lily, and make sure I won't hurt myself."

He laughed quietly, and it sounded like little bells in my ears, "You live for danger."

I smiled at him, tears in the corners of my eyes, "Lily wanted you to read her a bedtime story. She was talking in her sleep."

He smiled softly, "Is she OK?"

"She'll be fine. Krystal misses you and her mom."

He stared at me, "When did you talk to Krystal?"

"Earlier today."

"Is she OK?" He was always worried about her, because they barely saw each other with their busy schedules.

"She will be. She's living with your brother."

"That's good," he muttered, "She'll be okay with him."

I smiled, before tears streamed down my face, "Jared I miss you. Why were you so careless?"

He bit his lip as I started sobbing, and placed a hand on my shoulder. He was never good at comforting people, like the time Cailur sprained his ankle and only Jared was home, or the time Joshua had gotten his toy lost, and he cried the whole time him and Jared tried to find it, or the time Lily cried when he left for work and she thought he was never coming back. But now was worse, because I had thrown myself into his arms.

He rubbed my back, as I tried to calm myself down.

"Jared," I said, rubbing my eyes, looking at him, "I love you."

I could see him sniffle a bit, as he said, "I love you too."

He placed a small kiss to my lips, as he pulled me into a hug.

"I have to get home, or else the kids will start freaking out."

He looked sadly down at me.

"Don't worry," I smiled, "I'll come back and try and see you."

He grabbed my hand, shaking his head, "No, I want you to get on with your life, not worrying about seeing me."

"But-"

He placed another kiss on my lips, "No buts, this is the last time I better see you here, until someone else dies and comes back."

I pursed my lips but nodded at him, shakily saying, "OK."

He smiled at me, "Good now go home, and take care of kids, and make sure they live a full life."

I nodded, and kissed him, "I love you, goodbye."

I got up and left, as Jared called after me, "I love you too."

I drove home, my arms shaky. I walked through the door as I heard the toilet flush. I sat down, as Cailur walked in.

"Morning mom," he said, making pancakes, as I stared at the stove, "Hungry?"

I shook my head, "What time is it?"

He thought for a second before saying, "6:30."

I walked to Joshua's room, to see it empty, but the door to the bathroom locked. I smiled and headed upstairs, walking to Lily's room to see her still asleep. I shook her awake.

"Wake up. Time to get ready for school."

She rubbed her eyes, "Mommy, do I have to go to school today?"

I looked at her through teary eyes, "Yes, Daddy would want you to continue on."

She sighed getting up.

"That's my girl," I said kissing her head.

This is what Jared wanted. For us to continue on in life, remembering him, but not grieving about him. I watched as my three kids got onto the bus, and I sat down, drinking some coffee.

"I'll love you always until the end of time," I whispered, to no one in particular, but meaning it for Jared.

_AN: Ok, I know I'm not the best one at story's, but I really hope what I wrote was good. I got this idea, from my best friend, cause I kept bugging her to give me an idea, and this is what she came up with. A family loses someone earlier to a fire. This story takes place in the Sims 3, for the PC, so it may have been confusing, but now it shouldn't be._


End file.
